Love Will Keep Us Together
by CSnow201
Summary: Chrissy comes back to town with big news. Meanwhile, Vicky has news of her own for Jack. Please R/R


Love Will Keep Us Together  
Written By: CSnow201  
Beta-Read By: JWood201  
Takes place during Season 9 of "Three's Company"  
  
  
(Terri comes through the door yelling for Jack and Janet. Janet comes running out of their room)  
  
Janet: "Terri, what's wrong? Are you okay?"  
  
Terri: "I'm fine."  
  
Janet: "Then why were you yelling?"  
  
Terri: "Well, the other day I heard you and Jack saying you haven't heard from Chrissy in a very long time."  
  
Janet: "Oh, yeah. You know, this isn't like Chrissy not to write or call."  
  
Terri: "Well, worry no more. You got a letter from her. It came today."  
  
(Janet snatches the letter from Terri, rips it open, then starts reading)  
  
Janet: "Oh my gosh.....Oh my gosh!"  
  
Terri: "WHAT? WHAT?"  
  
Janet: "Chrissy says she got married about a year ago to a guy named Mike Johnson."  
  
Terri: "That's great!"  
  
Janet: "I wonder why she didn't call."  
  
Terri: "Well, Janet, she wrote, you know. KEEP READING!"  
  
Janet: "I know, but --."  
  
Terri: "READ!"  
  
Janet: "Oh, right!"  
  
(Janet starts reading again)  
  
Janet: "Oh my God!"  
  
Terri: "Janet, don't keep doing this to me! TELL ME!!"  
  
Janet: "Chrissy is going to have a baby."  
  
Terri: "That's great! I've never met Chrissy but I envy her already."  
  
Janet: "Why?"  
  
Terri: "Look at her husband."  
  
(Terri takes the picture from Janet's hand and looks at it)  
  
Terri: "Not bad looking."  
  
Janet: "He is pretty cute. From what Chrissy says in the letter he's as sweet as cute."  
  
Terri: "I'll bet."  
  
Janet: "Chrissy deserves a nice guy. I can't believe our little Chrissy is married and going to have a baby!"  
  
Terri: "Well, read the rest."  
  
Janet: "Oh, yeah."  
  
Terri: "Any more good news?"  
  
Janet: "Yes, there's more. She and her husband are coming to visit on the 15th."  
  
Terri: "Wait. What's the date today?"  
  
Janet: "October 14th why?"  
  
Terri: "And what's tomorrow?"  
  
Janet: "The 15th--."  
  
(Janet pauses for a minuet and thinks about what she just said)  
  
Janet: "TOMORROW IS THE 15th!"  
  
Terri: (nods, grinning) "Mmm-Hmm."  
  
Janet: "There's a lot to do before tomorrow."  
  
Terri: "Wait, Janet, where are they going to sleep?"  
  
Janet: "Well, Jack's room of course. We all know his bed is the biggest."  
  
Terri: "That's true. So what do you want me to do?"  
  
Janet: "Um . . . why don't you clean up around here a little?"  
  
Terri: "Why me?"  
  
Janet: "Well, I have to go shopping!"  
  
Terri: "Why don't you clean and I go shopping?"  
  
Janet: "Because, Terri, I know all Chrissy's favorite foods."  
  
Terri: "How hard is it to make a list?"  
  
Janet: "Terri! Please, please, please!"  
  
Terri: "Okay, Janet, but you owe me big."  
  
Janet: "Thank you, Terri."  
  
(Jack enters the apartment while Janet and Terri look at the picture of Chrissy's husband. Jack walks over to the couch and sits down between the two of them)  
  
Jack: "Hey, Girls. What's going on?"  
  
(When Jack sits down both girls get up)  
  
Jack: "Was it something I said? I just got home and your mad at me already?"  
  
Terri: "We're not mad at you, Jack."  
  
Janet: "Yeah. Here. Read this."  
  
(Janet hands Jack the letter from Chrissy)  
  
Janet: "Jack, you need to clean your room."  
  
Jack: "What? Why?"  
  
Terri: "Read the letter."  
  
Jack: "My room doesn't need to be cleaned!"  
  
Terri: "Yes, it does, Jack."  
  
Jack: "No, it doesn't."  
  
Janet: "Jack, this morning I was picking up cloths to wash from your room and I swear I saw something run under the bed."  
  
Jack: "Just your mind, Janet."  
  
(Jack gets up and walks into his room taking the letter with him. About ten seconds later Janet and Terri hear a girlish scream from Jack's room)  
  
Terri: "Jack, are you okay?"  
  
(Jack comes out of his room very slowly)  
  
Janet: "Jack, what happened?"  
  
Jack: "Janet, I found the thing that ran under the bed."  
  
Janet: "What was it?"  
  
Jack: "I don't know."  
  
Terri: "Jack, you had to have seen it!"  
  
Jack: "I smashed it before I saw what it was.."  
  
Janet: "Oh, that's great. Are you going to clean up your room now, Jack?"  
  
Jack: "No way! What if it's still alive?"  
  
Terri: "Jack, don't be a baby. I'll do it if you're going to act like this."  
  
(Terri walks into Jacks room and a minute later comes running out of the room and jumps into Jack's arms)  
  
Jack: (laughing) "Something wrong, Terri?"  
  
Terri: "It's not dead. It brushed up agents my leg!"  
  
Janet: "Alright I'll do it. Jack you go shopping, Terri you clean up in here and our room, and I'll clean Jack's room. Got it?"  
  
Terri: "Got it."  
  
(Jack puts Terri down)  
  
Jack: "Got it. No, wait, no one explained what's going on here."  
  
Janet: "Read the letter."  
  
Jack: "Oh, the letter. I can't."  
  
Janet: "Why?"  
  
Jack: "That's what I used to kill the thing."  
  
Terri: "But he didn't kill it."  
  
Janet: "I can see that. Jack, we're going to have guests."  
  
Jack: "Who?"  
  
Janet: "I'll let you read the letter when I find it."  
  
Jack: "Why do they have to sleep in my room?"  
  
Terri: "`Cause your bed's the biggest."  
  
(Jack looks at Terri with a dirty face)  
  
Terri: "It's true."  
  
Jack: "Can't argue with that."  
  
----------------------------  
  
(The Next Day. Janet and Terri were just finishing cleaning their room and Jack was doing his share by cooking dinner for Chrissy and her husband)  
  
Janet: "Hey, Jack, how are things coming?"  
  
Jack: "Great Janet. I made Chrissy's favorite dessert: chocolate cake."  
  
Janet: "She's going to love it."  
  
(Terri walks into the kitchen and takes a bit of frosting from the side of Chrissy's cake and eats it)  
  
Jack: (in horror) "TERRI!"  
  
Terri: "What did I do?"  
  
Jack: "That's all we need, Terri prints in Chrissy's cake."  
  
(Jack takes a spoonful of frosting from the bowl and spreads it on Terri's face)  
  
Jack: "If you wanted some, all you had to do was ask."  
  
(Terri looks at Jack ready to kill while Janet is laughing)  
  
Jack: "Oh, you want some to, huh?"  
  
(He starts at Janet's face with the spoon)  
  
Janet: "No, Jack, please...I didn't--!"  
  
(Suddenly a big glob of chocolate frosting hits Jack right in the face)  
  
Janet: "Good for you, Terri!"  
  
(Right when Terri was going to frost Janet's face the door bell rings)  
  
Janet: "That's them. You guys wipe your faces off and then come out."  
  
(Janet walks out of the kitchen. Jack grabs him and Terri a rag from the sink and they both follow Janet out of the kitchen)  
  
Janet: "Okay, you guys. Here goes!"  
  
Jack: "Janet, calm down, it's Chrissy."  
  
Janet: "You're right, Jack. I have to get a hold of myself."   
  
(The doorbell rings for the second time and Janet just stands there with her hand on the doorknob)  
  
Terri: "Janet!"  
  
Janet: "Okay! Here goes."  
  
(Janet opens the door and Chrissy is standing in the doorway with her suitcase on the ground next to her. Chrissy looks at Janet, and hugs her)  
  
Janet: "Oh, Chrissy, it's so good to see you!"  
  
Chrissy: "I missed you guys so much."  
  
Jack: "Chrissy."  
  
Chrissy: "Hey Jack."  
  
(Chrissy hugs Jack and kisses him on the cheek. Without thinking she goes up to Terri and hugs her too)  
  
Terri: "It's so nice to finally meet you, Chrissy."  
  
(Chrissy looks at Terri)  
  
Chrissy: "Who are you?"  
  
(Janet starts to laugh under her tears)  
  
Janet: "This is Terri, our roommate."  
  
Chrissy: "Oh, I heard about you from Cindy."  
  
Terri: "Good stuff I hope."  
  
Chrissy: "Yeah, she told me about the time Jack came into the hospital and you gave him a shot in his--."  
  
Jack: "Ah-ha let's not go there."   
  
Terri: "Oh, why, Jack? You have such a cute--."  
  
Jack: "Terri?"  
  
Terri: "Okay, okay, Jack, you win."  
  
Janet: "Chrissy sit. Jack will get your things for you."  
  
Chrissy: "Okay. Thanks Jack."  
  
(Jack goes outside and tries to pick up Chrissy's suitcase but can't.)  
  
Terri: "Jack, you need help?"  
  
Jack: "Terri this is a man's job. Chrissy, how in the world did you get this up here?"  
  
Chrissy: "Oh I didn't. The Taxi driver carried it up for me. He was so sweet. He let me go up the stairs first."  
  
Jack: (starts to laugh) "I wonder why? I don't even know how he got it up here."  
  
Chrissy: "He dropped it down the stairs a couple of times and had to run back down and pick it up then he had another guy help him. So, two men helped me."  
  
Terri: "Jack, let me help."  
  
Jack: "Terri, this is a man's job and if I can't do it then you ca--."  
  
(Terri walks over to where the suitcase is and picks it up and takes it to Jack's room)  
  
Jack: "I loosened it for you."  
  
Janet: "Jack, you can't loosen a suitcase."  
  
Jack: "You can if you're me."  
  
Janet: "I see. Wait, do I smell something burning?"  
  
Jack: "MY CHICKEN!"  
  
(Jack runs out of the room. Terri comes out of Jack's room and sits down with Janet and Chrissy)   
  
Terri: "What's wrong with Jack?"  
  
Chrissy: "His chicken was on fire."  
  
Terri: "Ooh."  
  
(Jack comes back out with two oven mitts on his hands and carrying a black chicken)  
  
Janet: "Oh, Jack, I'm sorry."  
  
Jack: (pretends to be sad) "It's not your fault, Janet."  
  
Terri: "Now, what are we going to have for dinner?"  
  
Janet: "Jack, why don't we go to your restaurant?"  
  
Jack: "Hey, yeah, I forgot about that."  
  
Terri: "How can you forget about your own restaurant?"  
  
Jack: "Terri, you're really pushing it today."  
  
Terri: "Sorry."  
  
Jack: "I forgive you."  
  
Chrissy: "JACK! YOU DID IT, YOU DID IT!"  
  
(Chrissy starts jumping up and down and runs up to Jack and hugs him making him drop the burnt chicken on the carpet. Jack hugs her back.)  
  
Janet: "What did Jack do?"  
  
Chrissy: "He has his own restaurant just like he said he would when we first met him!"  
  
Jack: (grins proudly) "Gosh, I wish Janet and Terri were like this when they found out."  
  
Janet: "Jack."  
  
Jack: "You still have time to make it up."  
  
(Holding out his arms for Janet and Terri to come and join him and Chrissy in the hug)  
  
Terri: "No, Jack."  
  
(Janet looks at Jack and Chrissy standing there together like old times. She missed Chrissy so much and was so glad she had come back, but she knew that she wouldn't be staying for long. Chrissy has a life now with her husband and now getting ready for a baby. Janet just couldn't help herself so she gets up off the couch and hugs Jack and Chrissy)  
  
Janet: "Wait, Chrissy, didn't you say that your husband was coming with you."  
  
Chrissy: (looks at Janet and Jack nervously) "Well, um, he was going to come but them he got called out of town on a business trip and he couldn't so I just came by myself and now here I am."  
  
Jack: "Yes, you are."  
  
Janet: "Jack?"  
  
Jack: "Sorry, Janet."  
  
Terri: "Chrissy, why don't Janet and I go help you unpack?"  
  
Chrissy: "Okay."  
  
Janet: "I'll be right there, you two."  
  
(Terri and Chrissy walk into Jack's room)  
  
Janet: "It's so nice to have our little, Chrissy back. I just wish she didn't have to leave."  
  
Jack: "Me too, Janet."  
  
Janet: "I mean, she's been gone so long and she wasn't supposed to be gone for long. She was just going to take care of her mother and come right back and she never did. I shouldn't be so upset because I know we have Terri now."  
  
Jack: "I love Terri too, but this is Chrissy. She was supposed to come back, but she didn't. But just think: we did meet new people out of her leaving in the first place: like her cousin Cindy and Terri."  
  
Janet: "Yeah, you're right, but I just keep thinking about her leaving us again. It would be different if she lived here in town, but she doesn't."  
  
(Jack hugs Janet tight. He loved this girl so much. He had since the day he first met her. She had a kind heart and cared about everyone and he could tell that Chrissy leaving again would tear her apart. Chrissy was like a sister to her, and him at that, but Janet had known her longer. If he could get Chrissy to stay longer then she planed, maybe he could talk to her about moving back in town or even her and her husband could move in the building. It wouldn't be the same, but at least Janet would be happy. He loved her so much, but he didn't know how to tell her. Now would be a great time, but he still had Vicky. Why didn't he tell Janet when he had the chance? He still had a chance. All he needed to do was break it off with Vicky. It wouldn't be that hard for him since he only loved Janet.)  
  
Jack: "Janet?"  
  
Janet: (looks up at him) "Yes, Jack."  
  
Jack: "What if I can convince Chrissy to move back?"  
  
Janet: "Jack, do you think you could?"  
  
Jack: "I could try. Tonight when we're at dinner you and Terri go powder your noses, or whatever you do in there, and that's when I'll talk to her."  
  
Janet: "Jack, you would do that for me?"  
  
Jack: "Hey, what are friends for?"  
  
(He bit his lip when he said that. He was making this very hard on himself. He was going to tell Vicky tonight before they all went out to dinner.)  
  
Terri: "Janet, are you coming or not?"  
  
Janet: "Yeah."  
  
(Janet walks away from Jack and goes into the room)  
  
Jack: "Now's the time. I'm going to go talk to Vicky right now. HEY JANET?"  
  
(Janet pops her head out the door)  
  
Janet: "Yes, Jack?"  
  
Jack: "I'm going to see Vicky. I'll be back in a little while."  
  
Janet: "Okay, Jack."  
  
(But it wasn't okay. She felt a jealous rage run through her. She just wanted to scream. Why didn't he love her? You'd think after all these years)  
  
Janet: "Vicky, Vicky, Vicky."  
  
(Janet covers her mouth when she realizes she said that out loud)  
  
Terri: "Janet, are you okay?"  
  
Janet: "Um. Yeah, um, why do you ask?"  
  
Chrissy: "Well you said `Vicky, Vicky, Vicky like you were ready to kill. Personally, I don't want to be the one. Here."  
  
(Chrissy puts Terri in front for her)  
  
Chrissy: "Take Terri."  
  
Terri: "Hey."  
  
(Janet starts to laugh)  
  
Janet: "I'm not going to kill anyone, Chrissy."  
  
Terri: "You know what, I'm going to take a shower so you guys can just talk."  
  
(Terri walks out of the room)  
  
Chrissy: "Janet?"  
  
Janet: "Yes, Chrissy?"  
  
Chrissy: "What's wrong?"  
  
Janet: "Nothing. Nothing's wrong."  
  
Chrissy: "Janet, I know when there's something wong. Remember I lived here for years and I think I know when there's something bugging you. It's not me yet, is it?"  
  
Janet: "Oh, Chrissy, I'm never mad at you."  
  
Chrissy: "Oh, yeah. What about the time I bought that big giraffe or the time Jack had to pick someone to take on a cruise?"  
  
Janet: "Oh, well, that was different. This is something else. Not you, honey."  
  
Chrissy: "It's Jack, isn't it?"  
  
Janet: "How did you know?"  
  
Chrissy: "Hello! It has been so obvious that you've liked him ever since we first met him. Look, Janet, if you love him, tell him."  
  
Janet: "I would, but what if he doesn't love me back? And then there's Phillip."  
  
Chrissy: "If he doesn't love you Janet, which I know he does, then he doesn't. FORGET Phillip! You know who you love, and that's Jack."  
  
Janet: "Wow, Chrissy, I have never had a conversation like this with you before."  
  
Chrissy: "When I met my husband, I heard that he liked me from my friend's, friend's mother's, sister's bother's son."  
  
Janet: "Huh?"  
  
Chrissy: "I heard that Mike liked me from my friend's, friend's mother's sister's brother's son.  
  
Janet: "Oh. I see now."  
  
(Janet looks at Chrissy confused and dizzy from all the stuff she had just said)  
  
Janet: "Chrissy?"  
  
Chrissy: "Yes, Janet?"  
  
Janet: "You're right. I have to tell Jack how I feel. Thanks Chrissy, you really helped."  
  
----------------------------  
  
(Jack knocks on Vicky's door and Vicky answers)  
  
Vicky: "Hi Jack, is there something wrong?"  
  
Jack: "Vicky, I need to talk to you."  
  
Vicky: "I'm here, Jack."  
  
Jack: "Vicky, I don't know how it tell you this but--."  
  
Vicky: "You want to break up, don't you?"  
  
Jack: "Well. Yes. I'm sorry Vicky. I mean, I don't want you to be hurt."  
  
Vicky: "It's okay, Jack, I understand. Is it another woman? One of your roommates?"  
  
Jack: "I'm sorry, Vicky."  
  
Vicky: "Don't be sorry, Jack. You can't help what you feel."  
  
Jack: "Wow, you're taking this really well."  
  
Vicky: "Yeah, well. Jack, I've found someone else."  
  
Jack: "WHO?"  
  
Vicky: "His name is Phillip Dawson."  
  
(A look of horror comes over Jacks face. But he suddenly feels good about it because that means he has a chance with Janet.)  
  
Vicky: "Jack, what's wrong?"  
  
Jack: "Oh, nothing. I better get back to the apartment. I hope you and Phil will be very happy together."  
  
Vicky: "Me too, Jack. Bye."  
  
(Vicky closed the door and Jack smiled. Then he thinks about how Janet will feel when he tells her, but she has to know.)  
  
-------------------------  
  
(Janet walks in the living room where Chrissy and Terri are in a new red dress she bought)  
  
Janet: "So, what do you think?"  
  
Chrissy: "You look great, Janet."  
  
Janet: "Maybe this will get Jack's attention."  
  
Chrissy: (smiles) "It will!"  
  
Janet: "What's that, Chrissy?"  
  
Chrissy: "It's a letter Mike gave me and told me not to open it `till I got here."  
  
Janet: (grins) "I'll bet it's a love letter!"  
  
Terri: "Hey, Janet, why don't we invite Larry to come with us tonight? He might want to see Chrissy."  
  
Janet: "Good idea. We'll be right back, Chrissy."  
  
Chrissy: "Okay."  
  
(Janet and Terri walk out of the apartment and Chrissy opens the letter)  
  
-------------------------------  
  
(Janet and Terri walk up to Larry's apartment then knock. Larry answers)  
  
Larry: "Hey ladies. What's shakin'?"  
  
Janet: "We're here to invite you to dinner with us. Chrissy's downstairs and we thought maybe you'd like to see her."  
  
Larry: "Oh, man. I would, but I have date tonight, but I'll go see her now. By the way, RF wanted me to tell you that he needs to talk with you right away."  
  
Terri: "Why didn't he just come up and tell us himself?"  
  
Larry: "I don't know."  
  
Janet: "Chrissy will be happy to see you."  
  
Larry: "Who wouldn't be happy to see me?"  
  
Terri: "Here's one person."  
  
Larry: "Very funny, Terri."  
  
Janet: "Well, Terri, we better go see what Mr. Furley wants."  
  
Terri: "Yeah, I guess we should."  
  
Janet: "See ya, Larry."  
  
(Terri and Janet walk downstairs and Lerry follows them then stops at Janet, Jack, and Terri's door)  
  
Larry: "Hey Chriss--, Chrissy what's wrong?"  
  
(Larry walks over to Chrissy and sits next to her. Chrissy had been crying)  
  
Larry: "Chrissy?"  
  
(Chrissy hands Larry the letter from her husband and he starts reading it out loud)  
  
Larry: "Dear Chrissy."  
  
(Chrissy starts to cry even harder when Larry started reading)  
  
  
  
Larry: "Dear Chrissy,  
I'm sorry I had to tell you this way. I couldn't tell you face to face. I just couldn't hurt you that way."  
  
(Larry looks over at Chrissy and her hands are covering her face and she was sobbing, Larry goes on)  
  
Larry: "I just couldn't hurt you by telling you in person. I'm just not ready to have a family right now. When you told me you were going to have a baby I was very happy at first, but then I thought about it. I just don't think it would be right for me to be a father and not want to be. This is hard for me to say because I love you, but if we stay together it would lead to pain later. So I have the divorce papers in the envelope with this letter. I am sending your stuff to your mother and father's house. I'm sorry again, Chrissy.  
Love Always,  
Mike"  
  
(Larry didn't know what to think. This guy was a creep and Chrissy didn't deserve this)  
  
Larry: "Chrissy it's going to be okay. You don't need him. You can find better."  
  
Chrissy: "But he -- he told me he loved me and he--."  
  
(Chrissy starts crying even more and then hugs Larry. Larry hesitates for a second before hugging her back -- she needed it. He put his arms around her. He felt something inside when he hugged her. Something he had never felt before. He said he had been in love before but this was the real thing. He ran his fingers though Chrissy's long blonde hair as she cried)  
  
Larry: "Are you going to be okay Chrissy."  
  
Chrissy: "Ye-yes."  
  
Larry: "I'll need to use the phone I'll be right back."  
  
Chrissy: "Okay."  
  
(She wiped her eyes with a tissue and watched Larry walk to the phone and pick up the receiver. He dials, then starts talking)  
  
Larry: "Hey Diana......Yeah this is Larry, I'm sorry but I'm going to half to call off tonight........Why? Because I have a friend who really needs me.. I'm sorry.. Thanks for understanding.....Yeah, okay bye..."  
  
(Chrissy smiled at Larry. Why would he call off a date for her? It's Larry.)  
  
Larry: "Well, that's done with. Looks like I'm going with you guys to dinner."  
  
Chrissy: "Larry you didn't have to--."  
  
Larry: "I wanted to Chrissy. Hey, don't worry about it, Chrissy."  
  
Chrissy: "Please don't tell Jack or Janet about the letter."  
  
Larry: "I won't, Chrissy. Don't worry."   
  
(Terri and Janet come though the door wile Chrissy and Larry are still hugging)  
  
Janet: "You're still here?"  
  
Larry: (sarcastic) "Don't sound too thrilled."  
  
Terri: (laughs) "Okay, we won't."  
  
Larry: (sarcasm again) "What a friend Terri is."  
  
Terri: "Don't you have somewhere to be?"  
  
Janet: "Yeah, I though you had a big date?"  
  
Larry: "I did."  
  
Terri: "What do you mean you `did'?"  
  
Chrissy: "He changed his plans so he could come to dinner with us."  
  
(Janet looks at Chrissy and sees that she had been crying)  
  
Janet: "Oh, Chrissy, what's wrong?"  
  
Chrissy: "Nothing."  
  
Terri: "Did Larry do anything to you?"  
  
Chrissy: "No he did --."  
  
(Before Chrissy can finish her sentence Terri has Larry by the shirt and is pulling him into the kitchen)   
  
Terri: "What did you do to her, Larry?"  
  
Larry: "Not a thing, Terri. I promise!"  
  
Terri: "Then why was Chrissy crying?"  
  
Larry: "Well, I told her I wouldn't tell anyone."  
  
Terri: "Larry, if this is something Jack and Janet need to know then tell me or die."  
  
Larry: "But I --."  
  
Terri: "Or DIE!"  
  
Larry: "Okay, okay, Terri. Well, the note that Chrissy's husband gave her was a letter telling her he wanted a divorce."  
  
Terri: (shocked) "What?"  
  
Larry: "Yeah, that's what it said."  
  
Terri: "I thought they were happy together. Why would he want a divorce?"  
  
Larry: "It said in the note that he wasn't ready to be a father."  
  
Terri: "Oh, that's awful. I hope Chrissy's going to be okay."  
  
Larry: "I think she will."  
  
Terri: "We have to tell Jack and Janet."  
  
Larry: "No, Terri, I told her I wouldn't! She doesn't want them to worry about her."  
  
Terri: "Poor little Chrissy. Larry, don't worry about it. I'll take the blame for telling Jack and Janet."  
  
Larry: "You'd do that?"  
  
Terri: "Yeah, but only since this is Chrissy and I think Jack and Janet need to know."  
  
Larry: "You're right."  
  
Terri: "I'll just tell them what I told you: I was going to kill you unless you told me."  
  
Larry: "That is the truth; you did say that."  
  
Terri: "I know. I wouldn't be lying."  
  
Larry: "You hate me, don't you Terri?"  
  
Terri: "No, Larry, I don't hate you. What makes you say that?"  
  
Larry: "You're always picking on me."  
  
Terri: "Aww I'm Sowwy Lawwy. (says in baby talk) I didn't know it hurt your feelings."  
  
Larry: "Very funny Terri."  
  
Terri: "It really hurts your feelings?"  
  
Larry: "Yes. You never talk to Jack or Janet like that."  
  
Terri: "I'm always talking to Jack like that."  
  
Larry: "I know, but why me?"  
  
Terri: "I don't know. It's a habit."  
  
Larry: "Break the habit."  
  
Terri: "You mean cold turkey? That's going to be hard."  
  
Larry: "Come on, Terri."  
  
Terri: "Okay, okay. I'll try, but I can't say I can stop just like that."  
  
(Back in the living room)  
  
Chrissy: "Larry didn't do anything to me, Janet."  
  
Janet: "Then why were you crying?"  
  
Chrissy: "Umm . . . out of happiness."  
  
Janet: "Chrissy. That's not why you were crying."  
  
Chrissy: "Yes, it is."  
  
Janet: "No, it's not."  
  
Chrissy: "Yes, it is."  
  
Janet: (grins) "Yes, it is."  
  
Chrissy: "No, it's no --, awe man."  
  
Janet: "Okay, now tell me."  
  
Chrissy: "No, you tricked me."  
  
Janet: "So there is something wrong."  
  
Chrissy: "No."  
  
Janet: "Yes, there is. When I was trying to get you to tell me and you said, `No you tricked me.' So there is something wrong."  
  
Chrissy: "Just cause someone says `No, you tricked me' doesn't mean there is something wrong with me and if there was I would tell you about the note -- Oh, damn it."  
  
Janet: "Ah-ha. Spill it, Christmas."  
  
(Larry and Terri walk into the room and sit down)  
  
Larry: "Christmas, now aren't we formal."  
  
Janet: "Can it, Larry."  
  
Larry: "Hey, don't get all bent out of shape."  
  
Janet: "I'm not. I was just trying to talk to Chrissy."  
  
Terri: "Looks like we interrupted them."  
  
Chrissy: "No, you didn't."  
  
Janet: "Yes, you did."  
  
Chrissy: "Okay, Janet. Here's the letter."  
  
(Chrissy hands Janet the letter and she starts reading. A look of sadness and shock come over her face and she looks up at Chrissy)  
  
Chrissy: "That's why I was crying, Larry was just trying to make me feel better. He read the note before you did."  
  
Janet: "You read the letter and you didn't tell me?" (Janet hits him with the letter over and over)  
  
Larry: "Hey, hey come on! I had just read it when you came in."  
  
Chrissy: "I told him not to tell you guys. I don't want to be any trouble."  
  
Janet: "Oh, Chrissy your never any trouble. You can stay with us as long as you want."  
  
Chrissy: "Thanks Janet but --."  
  
Janet: "Chrissy, we wouldn't have it any other way, right Terri?"  
  
Terri: "Yeah, she can sleep in my bed."  
  
Chrissy: "But then where will you sleep?"  
  
Terri: "I'll sleep on the couch."  
  
Chrissy: "You guys are the greatest."  
  
Larry: "We try."  
  
Terri: "Hey. Shouldn't Jack be back now? I'm hungry"  
  
Janet: "He should be back soon. He's at Vicky's."  
  
Chrissy: "I heard."  
  
Janet: "I can't wait to tell him the good news!"  
  
(Jack runs into the apartment and closes the door)  
  
Jack: "Janet, I need to talk to you!"  
  
Janet: "Okay, Jack. What's up?"  
  
Jack: "I need to talk to you alone."  
  
Larry: "Oh, okay, um . . . Chrissy, Terri. Let's get to Jack's restaurant. We'll met you two there."  
  
Janet: "Okay."  
  
(Terri, Chrissy and Larry walk out of the apartment)  
  
Janet: "So, Jack, what's so important. Is everything okay with you and Vicky?"  
  
Jack: "Well, that's what I want to talk to you about. And Phillip."  
  
Janet: "What about Phillip?"  
  
Jack: "Well, I went to Vicky's and well she --."  
  
Janet: "Jack? What?"  
  
Jack: "She told me she found someone else and I asked who and she told me."  
  
(Janet swallowed hard. She knew the rest of it. She tried to speak, but she couldn't say anything.)  
  
Janet: "Phillip?"  
  
Jack: "I'm sorry, Janet."  
  
(Janet stood there not knowing what to do until it hit her: Vicky and Jack, now Vicky and Phillip. This means she has a chance with Jack.)  
  
Jack: "Before you get too upset at Phillip, I need to tell you something else."  
  
Janet: "What's that, Jack?"  
  
Jack: "Oh my God, I am so nerves."  
  
Janet: "Jack, what is it?"  
  
Jack: "Okay here goes. (takes a deep breath) Janet, I love you. I've always loved you. Ever since I first saw you."  
  
(Janet looks at Jack. He had finally told her. She felt the same way and now she could tell him. Tell him how she felt about him. How much she loves him. Now's the time.)  
  
Janet: "Jack I --."  
  
Jack: "I'm sorry, Janet, but I just needed to tell you. I'll understand if you don't love me back."  
  
Janet: "I can't believe you, Jack."  
  
Jack: "I'm sorry I --."  
  
Janet: "What took you so long?"  
  
Jack: (stops) "Huh?"  
  
Janet: "I've been waiting for this for such a long time. Jack, I love you too. You don't know how much I love you. I don't care about Phillip. I never loved him. It's always been you."  
  
Jack: "This is too hard to believe."  
  
Janet: "It is. I have butterflies in my stomach."  
  
Jack: "Me too."  
  
(Janet looks down at her hands. They're very cold even though it isn't cold in the apartment)  
  
Jack: "It's okay, Janet."  
  
(Jack lifts Janet's chin with his hand, leans in, and kisses her.)  
  
----------------------------  
  
(Terri, Larry, and Chrissy walk into Jack's restaurant and sit down)  
  
Chrissy: "Wow, I can't believe Jack owns this."  
  
Terri: "Yeah. He's really proud of it."  
  
Larry: "Do you girls want anything to drink?"  
  
Terri: "I think we should wait `till Jack and Janet get here, don't you?"  
  
Larry: "Good idea."  
  
(Jack and Janet walk in holding hands and sit next to each other at the table)  
  
Larry: "What took you two so long to get here?"  
  
Terri: "That must have been some talk."  
  
Larry: "Yeah."  
  
Chrissy: (giggling) "Well Janet? Well? "  
  
(Janet looks at Chrissy, smiles, and nods)  
  
Chrissy: "Awe!"  
  
(Chrissy squeals, gets up, and hugs Jack and Janet.)  
  
Chrissy: "I knew he loved you Janet --! Oops . . . was I suppose to tell?"  
  
Jack: "It's okay, Chrissy."  
  
(Larry looks at Jack and Janet in shock with his mouth open)  
  
Terri: "Okay, I'm lost . . . Well, I had some idea . . . Okay, so I knew."  
  
Janet: "And it's okay with you, Terri?"  
  
Terri: "Yeah, why wouldn't it be? Larry, close your mouth. You're drooling."  
  
Janet: "We also have some news about Chrissy."  
  
Jack: "Oh my God! Chrissy's going to have a baby?"  
  
(Chrissy looks at Jack surprised)  
  
Chrissy: "I thought you knew that?"  
  
Jack: "I was just kidding, Chrissy."  
  
Chrissy: (grins) "Oh, well, now you know again."  
  
Janet: "Anyway, Chrissy is moving back into the apartment with us, Jack."  
  
Jack: "She is? That's great, but what about Mike?"  
  
(A look of sadness comes over Chrissy's face when she hears his name)  
  
Jack: "What's going on?"  
  
Janet: "Well, Jack, Mike wrote Chrissy a note and told her not to read it `till she got here . . ."  
  
Jack: "And?"  
  
Janet: "In the letter Mike told Chrissy he wanted a divorce because he's not ready for a family."  
  
Jack: "That's it. I'm going to kill him."  
  
Chrissy: "It's okay, Jack!"  
  
Jack: "No, it's not, Chrissy!"  
  
Chrissy: "Jack, I'll be okay. I have my friends to help me now."  
  
Janet: "We'll help you with whatever you need."  
  
Chrissy: "What would I do without friends like you?"  
  
Janet: "I don't know."  
  
Chrissy: "I know one thing, I would be sitting here with all of you."  
  
Jack: "Why?"  
  
Chrissy: "Because I wouldn't know you."  
  
(Chrissy starts to laugh and snort like old times)  
  
Jack: "Same old Chrissy."  
  
Larry: (tries to get the girls to leave) "Why don't the girls go look at the kitchen?"  
  
Janet: "Why? We've seen it before."  
  
Larry: "Well, Chrissy hasn't."  
  
Chrissy: "Hey, I would like to see it."  
  
Janet: "Okay. Let's take Chrissy on a tour of the whole restaurant."  
  
Terri: "Okay."  
  
(Terri, Chrissy, and Janet get up and walk off)  
  
Larry: "Jack. I think I'm in love."  
  
Jack: "With who? The new girl you're going out with?"  
  
Larry: "No."  
  
Jack: "Then wh -- Oh, no, Larry."  
  
Larry: "Yes, Jack."  
  
Jack: "No, Larry."  
  
Larry: "Yes."  
  
Jack: "No, Larry! Chrissy just found out that her husband wants a divorce."  
  
Larry: "I know, but I have to tell her how I feel. Just like you told Janet."  
  
Jack: "No, I can't let you do this. Just give Chrissy time to get over this. She's going to have Mike's baby and we don't know how she'll be with out him."  
  
Larry: "But I can make up for Mike."  
  
Jack: "Larry, I know you care about Chrissy, but Chrissy needs time to get over him -- not have a man right away. At least wait until the divorce is final. Then give it a try."  
  
Larry: "I guess I can do that."  
  
Jack: "Good for you. Until then just spend some time with her. Not a lot -- just a little to show her you're there for her."  
  
Larry: "Good idea, Jack. Don't say anything to Terri or Janet, okay?"  
  
Jack: "You have my word."  
  
Larry: "Thanks buddy."  
  
----------------------------  
  
(Back at the apartment later that night.)  
  
Jack: "Coffee, anyone?"  
  
Terri: "Yeah, that sounds nice."  
  
Chrissy: "Yeah."  
  
Janet: "I'll help you, Jack."   
  
(Janet follows Jack into the kitchen)  
  
Larry: "Okay."  
  
(Terri goes into the bathroom)  
  
Larry: "So, did you have a nice night?"  
  
Chrissy: "Yes, I did. Thanks for dinner. You didn't have to pay for me."  
  
Larry: "I wanted to, Chrissy."  
  
Chrissy: "Thanks."  
  
Larry: (looks towards the kitchen and smiles a little) "I have a feeling they're not coming out."  
  
Chrissy: (smiles) "Yeah. That's what happens when you're in love."  
  
Larry: "I guess so."  
  
Chrissy: "So . . ."  
  
Larry: "So . . . Umm, when's the baby due?"  
  
Chrissy: "Eight months."  
  
Larry: "A long time."  
  
Chrissy: "Not really."   
  
(Chrissy is playing with the wedding ring on her left hand and takes it off)  
  
Chrissy: "I guess I don't need this anymore."  
  
Larry: "Chrissy, I'm sorry this happened to you."  
  
Chrissy: "It's okay. He wasn't as great as I described him. He stayed out late every night. I knew it was coming, I just didn't know when."  
  
Larry: "I would never do that."  
  
Chrissy: "I know. Here."  
  
(Chrissy hands him the ring and kisses him)  
  
Chrissy: "You keep it. Just in case. `Night Larry."  
  
(Larry just sat there unable to say anything)  
  
Chrissy: "`Night Jack! `Night Janet!"  
  
(Jack and Janet yell back to Chrissy from the kitchen)  
  
Jack: "`Night Chrissy!"  
  
Janet: "`Night Chrissy!"  
  
(Chrissy gets up and walks into Jack's room and closes the door. Terri walks out of the bathroom and sits down next to Larry)  
  
Terri: "You okay, Larry?"  
  
Larry: "Yeah, I'm great."  
  
(Terri sees something shining in Larry's hand)  
  
Terri: "What's that?"  
  
Larry: "It's Chrissy's wedding ring."  
  
Terri: "Where'd you get it?"  
  
Larry: "She gave it to me."  
  
THE END (Maybe I'll write another part)   



End file.
